Dr. Nikolai Nezhizen
(Russ. Николай Нежизнь) A Russian doctor who specializes in Necrocology, Nezhzin is a one man corporation. Well, one man and a horde of zombie factory workers. He is a master of scientifically bringing back the dead, and uses his creations to run the machines that make more zombies. Nezhzin prides himself on his mastery of Necrocology and is constantly seeking to further perfect his formulas to jump start the nervous system and ways to control his ever growing army of zombie workers. He sells his excess zombies and failed experiments to the highest bidder. Born in a small, nameless, Russian town in 1973 to farmers, Nikolai demostrated both his amazing intellect and his unhealthy interest in all things deceased at an early age. As soon as he was able, Nikolai apprenticed himself to a taxidermist but was fired from this job when he rigged the stuffed animals to move using animatronic technology. When this failed he began work at a local funeral parlor but was fired for the same reason. Graduating from the University of Moscow in 1995 with a Bachelors of Chemistry he immediately enrolled in medical school where he met his future wife, Masha. They were married the day after they graduated in 1999. Two years later Nikolai "Alexi" Nezhzin Jr. was born. When Necrocology was established as a legitimate science in 2016 Dr. Nezhzin jumped at the chance to study it. This caused a rift between he and Masha who left him the following year. Dr. Nezhzin perfected the first working Necrocologic formula. Afterwords, left the university to pursue the study on his own as the university found his methods to extreme and inhumane. Realizing that without academic funding he would be unable to pursue his passion, he turned to the black and the emerging super villain market and sold what he could there. Suddenly, as he was the only person able to do this, the money was flooding in. Not wanting to let his now 16 year old son be exposed to the black market until he was free to make his own choices in the matter, Dr. Nezhzin left young Alexi to fend for himself and went underground. He spent the next nine years traveling the world, going form graveyard to graveyard and selling his wears, constantly trying to make the perfect specimen. He took pieces and parts from around the world all while perfecting his formulas. In 2025 he came to Sapphire City where there were a plethora of people willing to buy his wares. It was during this time that he began experimenting with Fossils, attempting to reanimate long dead dinosaurs. However he was only successful in doing so when he either supplemented organic material with robotics, which he found distasteful, or by substituting dinosaur DNA with other animals. The only survivor of these experiments was Cerebralsaurus Rex who refused to be the pawn of any puny mammal and escaped shortly after being created. In 2026 Nezhzin's hard work finally paid off when "Rab" was brought to life. However, there were some drawbacks. Despite it's massive strength, the creature was peaceful in nature and continually questioned Nezhzin's directives. It also had little intellect, possesing the mind of child. To remedy this, Nezhzin installed a receiving device in Rab's head that gave the creature direct instructions and if it did not comply, it's nervous system was painfully shocked. Dr. Nezhzin was eager to test his new creation's abilities, so he hired the mercenary thief, Lilly, to assist the creature in robbing a bank and then report the results back to him. He also discovered that his son was in the area, and, wanting to reconnect, sent a missive to Alexi telling him to be at the bank at a certain time. This is when the events of Episode 1: The Giant, The Bitch And The Intro occurred. After this disastrous incident, Dr. Nezhzin retreated to another of his underground lairs where he was contacted by a potential client. However, when he arrived at the meeting point he was injected by his own mind control serum enslaved to making more for The Overlord until the Ne'er-Do-Wells freed him in Episode 8: The Enemy of my Enemy is his Girlfriend He then attempted to go clean, being a smart businessman and having had enough of the meddling Super Group. As no actual crimes could be connected to him, he was allowed to walk free and opened the Extra Hand, a clinic where he grew new body parts for people who needed them. However he still was not free of the Ne'er-Do-Wells as Carrion found him here after his legs had been eaten by Fenrir. He commissioned Nezhzin to make him new legs, and not wanting to incur the teams wrath, he agreed. Since then he has been hard at work making those legs, hoping that maybe the Ne'er-Do-Wells will finally leave him alone after this. Category:Villains